Concrete grinding involves the use of a grinder that generates dust particles. Filtration equipment is connected to the grinder to capture the dust particles and includes a pre-separator to capture 80-90% of larger sized particles and a high-efficiency particulate arrestance (HEPA) vacuum or extractor to capture the remaining particles. A first duct is connected from the grinder outlet to the pre-separator inlet and a second duct is connected from the pre-separator outlet to the vacuum inlet. This arrangement ensures that the pre-separator captures 80-90% of the larger sized particles upstream of the vacuum. One advantage of this arrangement is extending the lifetime of the vacuum filter, since the larger sized particles are filtered upstream of the vacuum.